


⋆𝕭𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖍 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕸𝖔𝖔𝖓𝖑𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙⋆

by WonpilsPiano



Category: Mewgulf, ThaiBL - Fandom, TharnType the Series (TV), waanjais - Fandom
Genre: Balcony Scene, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Insomnia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mame - Freeform, Thai BL, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonpilsPiano/pseuds/WonpilsPiano
Summary: A little imagination of the NC scene locations MAME gave to anticipate in TharnType Sn2.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	⋆𝕭𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖍 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕸𝖔𝖔𝖓𝖑𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙⋆

𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒖𝒑𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒂𝒍𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒚 𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒆 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒆. 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒏𝑻𝒚𝒑𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔[𝒇𝒂𝒏𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒐𝒓 𝒐𝒇𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒂𝒍] 𝒔𝒐 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒊𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒊𝒕.

𝑵𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔, 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒏 𝒘𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒕. 𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒕𝒐𝒐, 𝒆𝒏𝒋𝒐𝒚 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 i𝒕. 𝑳𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌.😊😊

This night was going on forever. Type opened up the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, downing about half of it in one big chug. Perhaps this was what he got for going to bed so early.

The clock on the microwave read 12.26 AM. Great! When was morning ever going to arrive at this rate? He couldn't will himself to go back to sleep if he wanted to. All his sleep was gone, all of it! What was he supposed to do now?

When he was done drinking the water to his satisfaction, he put the bottle back in the fridge and went back to the bedroom. He stopped by the door briefly and leaned his head against the door jamb, looking on at the other man, peacefully and soundly sleeping he might as well have been a baby.

Type frowned and pouted his lips, jealous at how easy Tharn made sleeping seem while to him, it all felt like one very complicated scientific process.

Finally, out of options, he shimmied back under the sheets and decided to give this whole sleeping thing another go. He closed his eyes, tried burying himself underneath the blanket and shutting off his brain -which was turning endlessly like wheels on a train, but nothing was working.

Should he go out and run a few laps around the block to exhaust himself? No, because that would be crazy. What kind of nutjob goes for a run at midnight! Perhaps a hot shower would help? Wrong again. A shower would only wake him up more and he also had no desire to shower at this time of night.

The sheets on him were, for whatever reason, starting to feel too hot for his feet so he kicked them off carelessly and lay spread-eagled and uncovered on his side of the bed.

Unaware of Type's current upheaval was Tharn, still dead asleep and snoring. Crazy as it would seem, Type felt as if Tharn was silently mocking him. Like he knew exactly how annoyed Type was at being so wide awake and was intentionally rubbing it in.

When irately staring at the ceiling and counting sheep refused to work for the fiftieth time, Type jumped off the bed and slid open the glass door to the balcony and decided to get some air instead. Funny how long a night suddenly gets when sleep evades you.

He was sure he had tried about twenty different methods to make himself sleep but when he checked the time, turned out it had only been fifteen minutes. Those must have been the longest fifteen minutes in the history of time! How was that even possible? He was sure he had spent an hour sighing into the darkness alone.

It was dead outside as could be expected, with only street lights and small insects flying around giving any hint of life.

Again, he spent a few minutes staring at the ghost town-looking streets below before giving up fairly quickly and going back inside.

"Hey! Wake up!" he was standing on top of the bed when he made a final decision to start kicking Tharn. Misery loves company and he knew exactly what kind of company he wanted to have right now.

Tharn must have been incredibly deep in dreamland because even a foot to his butt did not yield even a slight stir. Type knew he was being a gigantic brat and, with that knowledge in mind, he kicked harder. Still no reaction or any indication that the other man was even aware of what was currently being done to him.

A knowing smirk suddenly materialized on Type's face when he thought of something. Why had he even been bothering to kick when he had the keys to the arsenal that he knew always worked on Tharn under any circumstance?

Bending Tharn to his will was as easy as knowing how to use the tools the good lord gave him. With the most evil look he could muster, Type got on his knees.

Now that he was awake with nothing to do, he suddenly had an idea of an activity he could engage in to help pass along time.

Slowly, when Tharn had turned so that he was sleeping on his back, Type lowered his face and brushed a slight kiss to Tharn's lips. It was such a light kiss that Type was not surprised that it didn't wake Tharn up.

This was his first time trying this. It was not every day that he lost sleep and his brilliant idea for passing time be him taking open liberties with his soundly sleeping man's body. First time for everything and this one certainly felt surprisingly exciting. Maybe even Tharn did not need to wake up. Type felt weirdly OK doing this on his own.

He settled in and made himself comfortable then kissed Tharn again. He rained pecks all over Tharn's face, loving that slight rough feel of stubble prickling his cheek.

He wanted to laugh at himself for liking this as much as he was.

He tugged on the covers on Tharn's body and slid them off before straddling Tharn's waist.

Bunching up Tharn's shirt, he lifted and pushed it up, exposing Tharn's chest. He had began this as an exercise to rid himself of his boredom but, with each moment passing by, he got more and more horny. Even his little beast below was starting to wriggle with excitement which he was very aware and very much in support of.

He smirked at the thought that he could do so many things right under Tharn's nose and perhaps Tharn would never realize it, despite the fact that it was happening to his own body. Or maybe he'd leave little clues behind, like bite marks, to serve as hints tomorrow when Tharn next looked in a mirror.

He ran his palms all over Tharn's chest, kneading both pecks carefully to keep the unconscious man in his dream state.

His dial had gone from zero to a hundred in just a few seconds and now his body really was responding to the touches. Even the thin snores from Tharn's steady breathing made his insides flip with major exhilaration, elevating his pulse and body temperature.

Tharn had gone to sleep only in his underwear.

Type caressed the insides of Tharn's thighs and then outward, feeling the hair on Tharn's legs and enjoying the coarseness of it all. He ran his tongue up from Tharn's knee to the hem of the dark briefs.

Slowly but eagerly, he used his teeth to graze the sleeping beast that lay covered by the thinnest fabric. He breathed in the scent only he was familiar with and smiled against the bulge right in front of his face. Yes, this definitely was an activity worth losing sleep for.

He was addicted to the body of this man. Not only was Tharn rich, tall, handsome, chiseled and well endowed, but the man also knew how to use the gifts bestowed upon him to take Type to worlds he never knew existed. He was generous with everything, starting with what was waiting for Type right now at the other side of the briefs.

Another thing, there was probably nothing as fulfilling and exciting to Type as getting on his knees and having his mouth filled with Tharn's cock -perhaps only having it drill into his tunnel when Tharn was crazed enough to fuck him silly.

At this point, it was starting to feel ridiculous that Tharn was still deep in slumber given how many times and places Type had already touched him. What kind of grown man slept like this? If the roles had been reversed, Type would have jumped out of his date with the Sandman the minute his nipples had felt a breeze. He was that much of a light sleeper.

If the cat was gonna keep sleeping, then this mouse was gonna play.

In one fell swoop, Type slid off the cottony underwear from Tharn's body and tossed it.

Taking a handful of Tharn's balls and semi-limp dick, he gave them a gentle squeeze and while he massaged, he planted a warm kiss onto the trail that led from Tharn's navel to his pubic region. It was smooth against Type's face, something he had always favorably loved about Tharn's body.

"You dirty bastard, you're asleep but your dick is wide awake," Type snickered when Tharn's rod gradually got thicker in his palm.

Time to claim what he had come here for. He went low and traced his tongue along one prominent vein that was getting more engorged than the rest. It wasn't bright in the room since the lights were turned off but there was still a slight glower reflecting in from the light outside.

He closed his eyes and let the vein lead his way to the tip. He licked his lips to get every taste and then put the whole thing in his mouth.

Tharn's cock was a lollipop and Type was a kid at a carnival. He slowly sucked, his eyes still closed for maximum effect as he took it in deep.

The more he did it, the more the tingles around his bud intensified. Tharn's dick had gotten harder and it was as if that factor made it even more tasty. The taste of precum was already blissfully assaulting his taste buds and he sucked harder.

He would drive it so deep in his throat and keep it there until he needed to breathe before he'd slide it back out again.

It went on for long enough until the erratic pulsing of his own cock couldn't be ignored any longer and so he took off his clothes.

Suddenly, Tharn stirred, making Type freeze in place for a moment. When he didn't wake up still, Type had to admit to himself that he was somewhat disappointed. He was full on aroused and in need of some attention right now.

His body was on fire. His penis painful. His ass desperate and demanding.

But he still didn't get enough of sucking Tharn's dick and so he resumed his actions, this time squeezing and pumping his own as he bobbed his head up and down.

He finally let go and used his lips to kiss Tharn's V-line. He then lay flat on Tharn's body with his own bare one and took the moment to breathe.

"Come oooooon, wake up!" he whined and kissed Tharn's shoulder.

He was losing his mind. It was also starting to feel a little bit lonely. Was Tharn on some sleeping pills or something? Why wasn't he feeling any of this? Was he faking? He could get hard but still remained fast asleep. Type bit into Tharn's neck impatiently but still nothing.

"Fine, I'm gonna bite you until you have no choice but to wake up! Even if it means biting your lip off."

Making good on his promise, he was about to sink his teeth into Tharn's lower lip when, all of a sudden, his world turned upside down.

In a flash, he found himself on his back, staring up at the man pinning him down.

He didn't move, couldn't move, utterly flabbergasted by what was happening.

Tharn's eyes were wide and drilling a hole in Type's face. At first, he didn't say a word as if to let Type catch up with the current situation. He let his weight sink Type deeper into the mattress, his face so close to Type's face that Type could feel his breath.

"Wha-"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're awake?!" Type somehow felt cheated.

"Have been for a while now... what do you think you're doing?" he sounded so smug and cocky that Type got irritated.

This is what he wanted in the first place, for Tharn to wake up and play with him. But he still felt like he had been teased and, for that, a bashful feeling swept over him.

"If you were awake, why didn't you say something when I kicked you?"

"You kicked me?" Tharn's eyes went wide. Clearly, he hadn't been pretending when that had happened.

Type squinted and shook his head guiltily while saying, "no..."

"You must really be starving for something if you're even kicking me in my sleep. Why did you stop sucking my dick? Come on, tell me."

Type's blood was now boiling. It was well and good that Tharn was awake and charged but that didn't help with the embarrassment.

On the inside, he was elated and excited beyond words having Tharn on top of him and pressing their midsections at an alarmingly intimate pressure but, on the outside, his inner childish feelings manifested and he wanted to get Tharn back for what he had done.

If the entire time Type had been pleasuring his manhood Tharn had been awake and said nothing about it, Type felt it was only fair that the man paid for his deception.

"Tell me, babe, I wanna know what your endgame was."

Type smiled coyly, "OK, lay down and I'll show you."

"Oh, really?" Tharn's titillation was easy to spot from the way his voice quivered.

Using all his strength, Type flipped their positions once again. With him back on top, he couldn't miss the satisfied and eager look on Tharn. Tharn said, "Come on, finish what you started." Tharn's tone was lofty and overconfident.

"What will you give me if I give you what you want?"

"I'll get to fuck you because that's what you want, isn't it?" Tharn responded, placing his large hand and squeezing Type's smooth ass.

"Don't you wanna fuck me, too?"

"Of course I do. So fucking much you have no idea!"

"Good!" and before Tharn could grasp what was even going on, Type jumped off the bed and sprinted across the room out of arm's reach, "but you'll have to catch me first!"

Tharn knitted his eyebrows together and eyed his very naked boyfriend, "What the fuck? What are you doing?"

"You just laid there and let me suck your dick while pretending you were asleep... now you'll have to catch me. Simple."

So this is what was happening now. While everybody else in the world was peacefully sleeping, Type wanted to get chased around at 1 AM in the morning, "are you high? First you wake me up in the middle of the night with a blowjob cause you're horny and now you wanna run around?"

"What? Don't you wanna?"

"Type, my dick is so hard right now I'm not sure there's sufficient blood left to carry my legs!"

Pouting and pretending to be sad, Type said, "Fine then, I guess I'll go take a shower and then try to go back to sleep if you don't want to."

He turned around in the direction of the bathroom but he didn't get to take a single step forward because Tharn was already in his peripheral vision, fast approaching. He acted fast, managing to jump far in the nick of time and got to the other end of the bed. Now they were opposite each other with the bed dictating the distance between them.

"Old man, I didn't know you'd gotten this slow," Type mocked. He liked the defeated look on Tharn's face. He clearly wasn't having any of this.

"What's next? Are you gonna have me count to ten while you hide?"

"Maybe next time."

"You're gonna regret it when I catch you!" Tharn threatened, then immediately made another attempt, jumping on to the bed to make his way faster to Type but Type again maneuvered and slipped past, somehow both ending up switching places, "did we change the way we do our foreplay?"

Tharn felt bewildered by all of this. Earlier, he had been peacefully sleeping when a slight commotion made him drift out of dreamland.

There were many unprecedented things to wake up to but waking up to his dick inside his lover's mouth had to be a first for him. At first, he had thought he was still dreaming but no, this had felt too real.

It took all he had in him to bite back the pleasurable moans because he hadn't been exactly sure what he had been looking at. The way Type sucked him with determination might as well have been a dream because it was too good to be this real. All the pleasures of the world could now fuck off because he was in the first class seat of the ultimate one.

Type hadn't been aware at all that he had woken Tharn up as Tharn had noticed before choosing to pretend to be completely out and ride these waves unnoticed.

He probably would have waited it out longer if he hadn't heeded Type's threat of bodily harm. He knew Type would have really bit him until he woke up hence his decision to end the farce.

His heart, however, hadn't been able to calm down since. When he had lay on top of Type, he was able to see a shimmer of saliva still on the corner of Type's lips most likely from the blowjob he had so expertly delivered. So. Fucking. Hot!

And now Type was playing a silly game because he was upset that Tharn had played him and looking to get even when all Tharn could think was how to get his teeth into that juicy ass.

"Uh-oh... are you tired already? How, then, are you gonna keep up if you finally get to me? Aren't you supposed to be fucking me?"

"You know, you wouldn't sound this bratty if you had my dick filling your mouth."

Provocatively, Type snickered and babyishly spoke, "Make me."

He, however, made a mistake. He was too caught up in his seduction he didn't react fast enough when Tharn made for him and when he finally moved, he headed towards the closest escape he could find -which happened to be the open door to the balcony he had forgotten to close earlier.

Trapped and with nowhere to go, it really was a matter of seconds before he was captured by the amped-up Tharn.

Tharn immediately locked Type in his grip victoriously, "now you're in real trouble!"

As type saw it, it wasn't as much a loss on his part as it was just the right move. He could see Tharn's desire for him. He stopped smiling, his heart still pounding but his breath getting steadier.

"We're outside, naked." Tharn saw it fit to note.

Type rubbed their noses together, "Who's gonna see us? They're all asle-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Tharn threw him against the wall and started roughly kissing him.

He was lifted and forced to hook his legs around Tharn's waist for support. The wall on his naked back was at a smooth section so it wouldn't scrape any skin. His moans were unfettered and carried with the night wind.

His fingers tightened and pulled Tharn's hair desperately while Tharn's hands were otherwise preoccupied squeezing Type's hot skin.

Tharn kissed Type's neck and sucked on the tender skin hard enough to bruise.

The reason they were being this bold, being naked and on the brink of sex on the balcony was because their condo was pretty high up in the building several floors. Therefore, passing cars and late night pedestrians wouldn't be looking up and seeing unsavory, haunting things. They had all the privacy they needed unless someone from the condo building across the street from theirs abruptly came out because, in that case, lord bless his/her soul.

"Lube?" Tharn asked while his fingers played with Type's hole. He was stretching it using two fingers, his strength never coming down because he was so full of adrenaline and arousal he was able to keep Type's body elevated easily.

"No time, use your spit." the nightstand was only some few feet away but Type could not spare any patience to stop the kisses even for just a moment.

Tharn immediately spat in his palm without a single protest and smeared it around the entrance, and then once again and rubbed his own cock until it was slick. Type had tightened his legs around Tharn's waist to stop from slipping. He suddenly released a stifled cry when Tharn's engorged dick started to stretch him from below.

Soon enough, Tharn was impaling Type's hot insides maniacally.

"Ahh... ah... mmmm.. ah..." Type's eyes were closed, head tilted back to the wall and his mouth open, "fuck!"

He was losing feeling and control of his joints fast because of how Tharn was giving it to him. Ripples of pleasure made him tremble as his toes curled as his eyes lost focus.

His inner walls contracted, acting as if they wanted to capture and trap Tharn's cock forever. Tharn felt it. He felt the hot interior close in on him and pulling him further in, making then even closer than they already were.

"Harder!"

Tharn clenched his butt muscles to steel himself and then, with a mighty strength, shot in. He couldn't stop. In rapid succession, he slammed harder and harder inside Type, the feelings in his chest overwhelming him.

Type's tongue in his mouth affected him deeply, distorting his thoughts as he struggled to keep his head in the game and his strength up. The warm tunnel was just too good to get out of. And he loved Type's breath in his ear as he moaned and spat out a barrage of profanities.

Type looked so sexy bathed in the light of the full moon. The way he clung onto Tharn's body like he never wanted to let go drove Tharn crazy. He begged for more, looking to be driven past his threshold just because he wanted it that way. There was no reason other than he just wanted to feel Tharn's body connected with his in a physical manner.

This had stopped being about just a means to pass the night. His mind, soul, heart and spirit were all trapped in the here and now. His thoughts began and ended in the air surrounding them.

Didn't matter how many times they had had sex up to this point or said how much they loved each other. Each time felt new and fresh. Never repeated or stale.

Every time Tharn hit a spot inside him, Type would cry out. He wanted the physical pleasure and for Tharn to feel it, too.

But simplicity wasn't what this was. It was never just sex for them. From that first day he had asked for Tharn to claim his body, he had known he was done for, undone. His screams and moans were loud, a call for whomever listening to hear and run out and bear testimony to the things Type was not sure he was feeling and saying with his sounds.

Tharn's cock was like a lightsaber blasting it's beam through the field that was Type's channel, causing a soul-splitting effect that had Type digging his nails into Tharn's skin involuntarily.

When Tharn had used up most of his strength, he momentarily pulled out and set Type on his feet.

Frantically, feeling a desperation from his ass being left hollow while still insatiable, Type grabbed the back of Tharn's head and kissed him. Their tongues were tangled for a while. One of Type's hands clutched Tharn's dick and pumped it while they kissed as Tharn pinched and squeezed Type's nipples.

Never slowing down, never stopping, Type strategically kissed down Tharn's body until he was on his knees. He spat on the head of Tharn's erection and hungrily brought it to his mouth.

"Fuck! Yeah.. just like that." Tharn encouraged, enthralled but the sensations taking him over.

It didn't matter if he was inside Type's mouth or ass, the feeling was the same, unequivocally spellbinding.

Type licked and sucked until his jaw hurt, and then he did it some more.

Missing the tunnel, Tharn finally pulled Type to his feet again and kissed the air out of him before guiding him to the chair that was beside them. Type got on his knees on the chair, using the back of it that he was facing to support his hands.

With the peccable ass left for him to do whatever he wanted with, Tharn's regained strength took over. He pummeled mercilessly as his veins bulged in his arms like a web from the pressure he was exerting.

Where Type had his hands gripping the chair for stability, Tharn covered them with his so that their backs were connected as he went on with his ravishing assault of Type's tender insides.

"Baby, slow down.. you're killing me...uuuhhhhhh.." it was like a chord had snapped inside Tharn and he had lost control.

Even the chair they were using sounded like it was protesting from the loud squeaks it was making. Tharn said nothing and did not stop. In fact, he went harder and faster. Every thrust rose a need in him to want to go in deeper, to destroy the barrier that was preventing that from happening so that he could reach new depths and plant his seed there like a flag.

"Tharn..?"

No response, just more. Type was going through a whirlwind. He wanted both more and less of this. On one hand, dear god this felt so good! On the other, his body was screaming to be set free before his heart stopped.

His bones had turned into mush and his skin was no longer there, replaced by actual flames.

"Oh my god, baby... I-I don't think I can anymore... mmmmhhh... oh god yes, no, please.. Tharn!!!"

Finally, Tharn seemed like he heard him, "what are you doing to me?"

"Please, Tharn, oh god, baby... I- fuck!"

"You wanted this, didn't you?"

"Yes!"

Words didn't make sense anymore. Up was down and down was up. At least the earth was still round because he was spinning around it -or at least that was what it felt like.

"Will you tease me again by refusing to give me your ass after you've turned me on?" Type shook his head to indicate that he had learned his lesson. He would do anything to end this torture because if felt like Tharn really was going to kill him if he went on with this. "Good, will you wake me up again with a blowjob? Because I want you to... fuck, I haven't woken up that good in a while!"

"Yes, yes... YES!" Type cried out when he felt the hot spill out of Tharn fill him up like a dose of molten lava. He hadn't even needed to touch his own dick because the climax he had been driven to had taken care of charming his fluid out of his painfully packed balls mechanically.

"Good boy."


End file.
